Une soirée douloureuse
by Ka-Al le Caillou
Summary: Victor passe la soirée avec Mathieu et Antoine. Il ne sait pas encore à quel point il va souffrir (LEMON / TORTURE)


Un petit matoine pour Déponia :3

Merci de m'avoir fait découvrir le Visiteur du Futur ;D

Attention, la fic qui suit est dégeulasse, et qui contient de la torture.

Mathieu, Antoine et Victor ne m'appartiennent pas (pour l'instant), et si cette fic les dérange, je m'engage à la retirer o/

* * *

Victor reprit lentement conscience.

« Aïe ! Putain, ma tête ! ».

Son crâne le faisait atrocement souffrir.

Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, il vit qu'il se trouvait dans une cave éclairée par une simple bougie, dans un coin.

« Mais je suis où, bordel ? ».

Il remonta dans ses souvenirs.

Il avait été invité par Mathieu et Antoine à boire un coup chez le plus petit.

La soirée avait été cool, ils avaient bu pleins de bières et avaient déconné.

Mais après, noir total.

« J'ai dû m'effondrer totalement pété…mais ça explique pas ce que je fous ici ! ».

Voulant bouger, il constata que ses poignets étaient attachés à des chaînes sortant du haut du mur, maintenant ses bras en l'air.

Alors qu'il allait jurer, il vit l'unique porte de la pièce s'ouvrir sur le Boss Final des Internets.

\- Putain Antoine ! Tu tombes bien ! Tu peux me détacher ? Euh…C'est quoi cette tenue ?

Le géant était vêtu d'une chemise et d'un pantalon en soie noir, complétés par une longue veste en cuir de la même couleur. À ses mains se trouvaient des mitaines de la même matière que le manteau, mais recouvert de pointes.

\- OK…t'as viré gothique ? Nan mais je peux comprendre Antoine, vu que t'as déjà la chevelure possédée…

\- Silence, misérable chien !

Le cerveau du fan de cinéma eu un bug.

Son ami ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça, même pendant leurs délires gays.

Mais avant de pouvoir répliquer, il vit apparaître le schizophrène, vêtu comme son collègue reviewer.

\- Bon, les mecs, j'sais pas ce qui se passe, mais vous en avez tr…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, car Mathieu lui donna un coup de poing.

Les piquants rentrèrent dans sa joue gauche, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur.

Pendant qu'il usait ses cordes vocales, son attaquant retourna vers le Chewbacca, et l'enlaça.

\- Tu entends ses merveilleux cris, Antoine ? On va bien s'amuser !

\- Te voir le maltraiter m'excite au plus point !

Le géant commença à mordiller le cou du jeune homme aux yeux bleus.

\- Chut, patience ! Occupons-nous d'abord de notre invité !

Le présentateur de Unknown Movies se décida à rappeler sa présence.

\- Putain, non mais vous êtes malades ! Détachez-moi ! J'ai pas envie de participer à vos jeux S.M. !

Un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac le coupa.

Il put ainsi s'apercevoir que les bottes de ses tortionnaires étaient eux aussi recouverts de pointes.

\- Victor, Victor, Victor…le principe de la torture réside sur le fait que le torturé n'est pas consentant.

\- Argh…pu…tain…z'êtes…des…psy…chopathes !

\- Non, juste des sadiques.

InThePanda comprit à cet instant qu'il allait passer un moment très désagréable.

L'homme aux lunettes rejoignit son amant, qui avait toujours son pied sur le ventre du prisonnier.

\- Mat', vas-y doucement, faut qu'il tienne plus longtemps que le dernier.

\- Dis surtout que tu veux pas que je sois le seul à m'amuser.

\- Exact.

Le plus petit esquissa un sourire carnassier, et se décala pour laisser sa place.

Son compagnon déboutonna la chemise de Victor, qui tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle.

Renonçant devant le nombre de bouton, le mal coiffé sortit un canif, et déchira le tissu, tranchant dans le même temps la peau de la victime qui tenta de crier, mais l'air lui manquait toujours.

Quand le vêtement fut totalement retiré, le géant attrapa un seau qui reposait à côté de la bougie, et renversa son contenu sur le blessé.

C'était de l'eau glacée. Le choc coupa la respiration fraîchement retrouvée du cinéphile, qui ne put qu'émettre un léger gémissement quand le froid s'infiltra dans ses plaies, accentuant sa souffrance.

Tandis qu'il crachait un peu du liquide qui était rentré dans sa gorge, son bourreau prit un taser dans sa poche, et envoya une première décharge.

Cette fois, manque d'air ou pas, un cri sortit de la bouche du malheureux.

\- Oh oui, crie ma petite chose, crie pour mon propre plaisir !

Le schizophrène, qui se tenait en retrait jusque là, s'approcha de Chewbacca, et passa sa main sous sa chemise, tout en mordillant son lobe d'oreille.

L'intéressé sentit son excitation monter, alors qu'il envoyait une seconde décharge, brisant une nouvelle fois le silence des lieux.

\- Vas-y mon chéri, continue de le torturer, fais comme si j'étais pas là !

\- Difficile avec ta main dans mon froc !

En effet, l'aîné avait glissé ses doigts vers la virilité de son amant.

\- Mais je m'ennuie tellement ! Tu es le seul à le faire hurler !

\- Mais on peut régler ça tout de suite, mon chou !

Après avoir ranger le taser encore crépitant, le géant détacha la victime, qui s'écroula à terre, ne pouvant même exécuter le moindre geste.

\- Alors Mat', tu veux le devant ou le derrière ?

\- Le devant, ça fait longtemps !

Tout en arborant un sourire malsain, le plus grand attrapa le prisonnier inconscient par la ceinture, le mettant à quatre pattes, et commença à défaire son pantalon.

Son acolyte se plaça face au visage de la victime, se déshabillant lentement et contemplant la bouche qu'il s'apprêtait à souiller.

Après avoir dévêtu Victor, le Boss final des Internets fit de même pour lui, libérant son membre tout gonflé.

D'un geste précis, il l'enfonça entièrement dans le rectum qui s'offrait à lui.

Sous la douleur, le prisonnier se réveilla et tenta de crier, mais l'homme aux yeux bleus se trouvant devant lui en profita pour rentrer sa verge dans la cavité buccale imprudemment ouverte.

Les bourreaux commencèrent des va-et-vient rapides, ne laissant aucun répit au blessé.

Ce dernier, se trouvant à la merci des deux sadiques, sombra dans l'inconscience, ne pouvant plus supporter la souffrance et l'humiliation de la situation.

Le schizophrène attrapa la tête du malheureux, lui imposant un rythme frénétique, arrachant quelques mèches de cheveux dans son emportement.

Son amant, quant à lui, agrippa les hanches de la victime, y laissant de longues traces de griffures.

Au bout d'une demi-heure d'ébats, les geôliers se déversèrent de part et d'autre du corps ensanglanté.

\- Pfiouh ! ça fait du bien !

S'allongeant sur le dos, Antoine reprenait son souffle.

Mathieu s'assit à son côté, et joua avec la chevelure défiant toute logique.

\- Car ça t'a suffi ?

\- Non, mais je pense que notre invité n'est plus en état.

Leurs regards se posèrent sur le jeune homme, posé dans un coin de la cave, dans les vapes.

\- Tu crois qu'il nous pardonnera ?

\- Je suis même sûr qu'il en redemandera !

\- Et si on allait chercher François ?

\- Pourquoi pas !

Et les deux sadiques se levèrent, non sans s'échanger un langoureux baiser, et se dirigèrent vers la porte, allant chercher leur prochaine victime.

* * *

Reviews ? :3


End file.
